


Easter Linner and Basketball

by Minuete



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Author's headcanon, Bill Scully POV, Canon Compliant, Easter Exchange 2019, Episode: s02e02 The Host, Episode: s05e01-02 Redux, Episode: s05e07 Emily, Episode: s07e01 The Sixth Extinction, Episode: s07e10 Sein Und Zeit, F/M, MSR, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Mulder accepts Maggie Scully's Easter Linner invitation much to Bill's annoyance.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickingoutchinapatterns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickingoutchinapatterns/gifts).



> To pickingoutchinapatterns: Not quite sure this was what you wanted as your prompt response. I’m more of an angsty writer, so I hope it’s fluffy-ish. I decided to write from Bill Scully Jr’s POV as a “challenge” for myself to characterize a minor character who’s an asshole. I realized in the process that it’s not so hard to channel my inner asshole, and perhaps I may have redeemed Bill Jr. if only a little bit.
> 
> One of my favorite fanfic authors Brandon D Ray wrote a great Bill Scully POV “Not A Hallmark Kind Of Guy” found on Gossamer. He helped shaped my head canon at a young age from all his works. May he Rest In Peace. 
> 
> My own headcanon reference regarding Charlie Scully and Dana leaving Christmas mass is from "Christmas Offerings" during the TXF Christmas Advent Calendar challenge.

I tried. I really, honest-to-God attempted to enjoy our first Easter Linner with Matthew at Mom’s house. But I guess you could say I reached my threshold of assholery when I asked, “Shouldn’t you be spending time with your own family, Mulder, instead of crashing ours?” As if we were in some twisted, comedy made-for-TV movie, all actions and side conversations at the table halted resulting in complete silence from utter shock. Everyone turned to stare at me except for Dana who had the death glare.

“That was uncalled for, Bill,” she said quietly as she looked over at Mulder with concern, her right hand gripping his left for emotional support. He wiped his mouth with a napkin with his free hand though his eyes were downcast earning everyone’s sympathies.

“What? What did I miss?” I felt some sweat forming at the nape of my neck.

“Bill, could you help me refill the punch?” Mom asked me sweetly with a polite smile on her face as she stood up from her chair and walked away from the table. Shit. I knew I was in trouble despite my confusion. I excused myself with the empty pitcher in hand, and the conversation at the table picked up again although more subdued.

“Seriously, Mom, what did I miss?” I refilled the punch as she looked at me solemnly.

“Fox’s mother recently passed away from a rare disease.” My mouth suddenly became dry.

“You didn’t care to tell me this fact before he arrived? You couldn’t disclose this information last night when you informed me you invited him?” I shook my head in disbelief.

“Everyone knew, Bill. We even talked about it while watching Matthew hunt for Easter eggs in the living room.”

“It wasn’t everyone since I didn’t hear it until now.” She grabbed the pitcher from me a little too aggressively while giving me a withering look.

“You’re not the best of company at the moment, Bill. I highly suggest you sit out from the meal and think about what you did.” I gaped at her.

“What? Mom, are you saying I’m in time out?” I asked her incredulously. I’m a fucking 39-year-old man. She squinted at me before she left the kitchen leaving me behind.


	2. The News

I’m currently sitting in the family room watching the NBA playoffs between the  LA  Lakers and  Sacramento Kings.  I had time to “reflect” on my actions, and this time-out bit isn’t that bad.  I grabbed myself a couple of Heineken bottles before the game started, and  did my best to recall what occurred  from when Mom informed me she invited Fox  leading up to Easter  Linner  during the commercial breaks.    It all started in the kitchen right after dinner last evening.

“You did what, Mom?” I asked hoping that I heard incorrectly.

“I invited Fox to come over for Easter  linner ,” Mom replied casually as if stating the weather as she loaded the dishwasher in her kitchen. Tara, Matthew, and I arrived at Mom’s home a couple of hours ago in a rental SUV.

“But why? He’s not even family,” I said as I opened the fridge to rummage for something to drink.  I heard Mom’s sigh as I took out  cran-apple  juice to pour into a glass.

“He’s been Dana’s FBI partner for the past seven years, Bill.  He’s considered part of the Scully clan.”

“Like hell he is,” I muttered under my breath as I gave Mom a baleful look before I exited the kitchen with juice in hand.  This wasn’t how I envisioned Matthew’s first Easter on the east coast.  It was bad enough that  _ he _  showed up on Christmas Day at Dana’s request a couple of years ago, essentially interrupting our holiday break that I had hosted, and again he was the reason when she abruptly left Christmas Mass last year, but it’s another thing for him to be invited as a guest and I have no say in the matter.  Fuming, I set my juice down on the dining table and searched for my cell phone to call Dana.  It was still packed in one of the carry-on luggage placed in one of Mom’s guest rooms.  Tara was putting Matthew to bed when I entered.  She placed a finger across her lips as she was humming a lullaby to Matthew who was nodding off to sleep with a thumb in his mouth.  I gave her a small smile and mouthed “I love you” as I quickly grabbed my cell phone and left the room.  I searched for Dana’s number in my phone list and dialed.  There was thump and muffled curses when she picked up after the third ring.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Dana? It’s Bill.  Is everything alright?

“Bill! Hey! Yes, the phone slipped out of my hands. I had just finished taking a bath.   What’s up?”

“It’s about tomorrow. Mom told me she invited Fox over.  Honestly, Dana, I’m surprised you didn’t talk Mom out of it.”

“Since when had we ever talked Mom out of anything once she put her mind to it? Anyways, she had always invited  _ Mulder _  to all the holidays she’d hosted in the past.”  That was news to me.  I felt a sense of relief.

“Oh! So it’s out of courtesy that she invited  him  over.  Does this mean we won’t be expecting him at this year’s Easter?”  I realized my relief was short-lived as there was silence on the other end of the line.

“I asked  Mulder  to join us tomorrow, Bill, and he accepted.”  That mother fucker.


	3. Easter Sunday Morning

I was struggling to tie my tie correctly as I looked at myself in the dresser mirror earlier this morning. Frustrated, I sighed and whipped the tie off my neck to start over.  Tara walked into the bedroom practically ready and beautiful in one of her Sunday floral dresses despite her misgivings of her weight.  She was placing one of her pearl earrings into her pierced right ear.  With a concerned expression on her face, she walked over to me.

“What’s wrong, Honey?” she asked as she grabbed the tie out of my hands  once she finished putting on her pair of earrings .  Tara helped me with my tie as I stood straight, fixating my gaze on a spot on the bedroom wall.

“Nothing’s wrong. Well, maybe just an unexpected guest I wasn’t planning on seeing today.” _  Or ever _ , I silently thought. 

“Are you talking about Dana’s sexy-looking partner?” Tara asked teasingly. I furrowed my brows and frowned. “Your mom told me this morning Fox is coming over for  linner .”

“What is this ‘ linner ’ nonsense you ladies keep saying anyway?”

“It’s a late lunch or early dinner so ‘ linner,’ ” Tara explained as she cinched up the tie. She patted me on the chest giving me an approving look. “Dana’s partner may be a foxy Fox, but you’re not a bad catch yourself.” I smiled at her lame pun and gave her a peck on the cheek as I turned back to the dresser mirror staring at myself again.  Nearly forty, the Naval life and genes started to show in my gut and my hairline.  I kept up with the physical requirements mandated by the Navy to stay fit, but by no means is it the same standards as an FBI agent.  I buttoned the top button of my suit jacket and pulled down on the lapels before offering my arm for Tara to grab hold.  As we were heading downstairs, I heard Matthew’s giggle as he was waiting with Mom.

“Where’s Dana?” I asked.

“She’s going to meet us at church,” Mom answered as she ushered all of us to the foyer to ready ourselves.  I grabbed the rental keys from the entry table and continued to herd the Scully lot into the SUV.  


	4. Easter Mass

I spotted Dana at the church entrance right when I was about to turn and take a seat.  She wore a baby blue dress and an ivory-colored dress coat.  She looked up after greeting one of the ushers and made eye contact with me.  We each smiled a small smile at each other as she made her way to the pew.  Giving Dana a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, I ushered her to sit beside Tara while I seated myself on the end of the bench.  I didn’t want her to repeat the Christmas mass incident when she ditched us mid-sermon even though rationally I knew she wouldn’t have to do that since her FBI partner was meeting us at Mom’s home after the service.   As Father McCue drawled on about resurrection and forgiveness, I glanced down at Dana from the corner of my eye.  She looked more or less the same, her hair was cut shorter, and she wore a thin black headband that showed off her simple pearl earrings.  Odd. I don’t recall Dana ever wearing anything frivolous. That was Missy’s realm.  I swallowed hard at the passing thought as I tried to return my attention to the sermon.  I realized that I didn’t know this sister sitting beside me.  While Missy was an open book, Dana was more guarded.  Growing up we all knew that she was Dad’s favorite— he didn’t disguise his favoritism as the two shared inside jokes and affectionately referred to her as “Starbuck.”  The rest of us didn’t have pet names with him.  I convinced myself over the years that his favoritism didn’t sting; all the baseball and basketball games he’d missed while underway didn’t leave me empty and wanting a father’s approval.  I remembered making a promise to my younger self that I’d be a dad that would attend my kids’ events, but instead, I joined the Navy, following in Dad’s footsteps. His Naval legacy too large of a shadow for me to fulfill.  I swallowed back a lump that was forming in my throat as I stood up with the rest of the church members indicating that Mass was over.  

“Is Matthew going to hunt for Easter eggs in the church garden?” Dana asked Tara as I stepped aside for the family to exit the pew.  Tara shook her head as the two walked ahead of me. 

“No, Mom prepped some plastic eggs, and I helped hide them yesterday at the house while Matthew was napping.” 

“Yeah? Did Bill help out too?” 

“No! He was too busy watching whatever was on ESPN,” Tara joked laughing lightly as she elbowed me in the chest. 

“It’s the beginning of the NBA playoffs, Tara,” I answered, “Lakers are favored to win this year,”  I said not expecting any of the two women walking ahead of me to care.  However, Dana surprised me by answering, “They are a pretty dominant team this year with their talented duo Kobe and Shaq.” 

She looked at me over her shoulder with a smirk and explained. “One of the things Mulder rambles on about during our stakeouts.”  I quirked an eyebrow wondering if “stakeouts” was a euphemism for “dates,” but I held my tongue in check my mood becoming surly again just hearing his name mentioned.  Dana continued to talk to Tara as we headed to our cars. 

 


	5. Conversation

I felt like my conversation with Dana wasn’t finished the other day, and found the opportunity to speak with her again by helping her set up the dining table for the Easter dinner or  linner  or whatever the hell it was called. It turned out that Fox  Mulder  wasn’t a special guest; Mom invited two of her Bridge-playing neighbors who were both recent widows and had no family nearby. 

“I still don’t agree with Mom inviting strangers to a family gathering,” I started.  Dana gave me a look after setting a salad plate down.

“ Mulder  isn’t a stranger, and neither are her neighbors.  Do you realize since Dad died that Mom’s source of healing is from volunteering her time at church functions to connecting with these ladies who happen to play Bridge? I honestly don’t know what your issue is with  Mulder —“

“He places you in danger, you were gone for three months, and did you forget about Missy? Ever since your involvement with this damn X-Files, your life has been one hell of a ride! I’m sure this wasn’t what Dad imagined your life to be after med school, Dana.”  She glared at me, her icy stare the same as Dad’s when he was pissed at something Missy or me did. 

“That was low, Bill, even for you.” I looked down and brusquely set the utensils on my side of the table.

“I’m just trying to look out for you.”

“No, you’re trying to be my keeper and last time I checked I’m a grown-ass woman holding a professional career in the FBI, and I don’t have to answer nor cater to you.  You don’t write my paycheck, Bill.”  The doorbell rang, and she practically bolted to the front door ending our conversation.  I wasn’t sorry for what I said to Dana. Someone in this family had to say it: Fox  Mulder  is a bane to Dana’s livelihood.


	6. Charlie's photobook

She avoided talking to me the rest of the hour after letting the widowed neighbors into the home where they were led to the living room cooing over Matthew as Mom played the perfect host.  Dana occupied herself by playing with Matthew and chatting with Tara as I was having a polite but stilted conversation with Mom’s neighbors, Jill and LuAnn, despite Mom’s brave attempt to steer the conversation.  A few minutes later, the doorbell rang again, and Dana immediately excused herself to answer the door.  I had a clear view of the entryway from where I was sitting as well as being able to hear any conversation that occurred at the front door. I kept my gaze on Jill who was talking animatedly about a cruise she recently attended with one of her sisters but had my ears peeled to the easy-going exchange occurring at the entryway.  

“You look rather nice today, Scully.  You told me not to dress up.” 

“You’re fine, Mulder. This is my Easter Sunday attire since I attended Mass this morning.” 

“This bouquet is for your mom. I stole it from a wake two houses down.”  I took a glance towards the door in time to see him handing over a large bouquet of spring flowers. I caught Dana sniffing the bouquet then murmuring something I didn’t hear but earned a chuckle from her partner who leaned in and whispered something in her ear receiving a playful jab.  He wasn’t dressed too shabby, wearing a light gray suit without a tie.  Mom got up from her hostess chair passing by me to greet Mulder as he entered the foyer.  She gave him a huge welcome hug similar to what she gave all her kids.  Mom’s love seemed boundless.  I heard her requesting Dana to arrange the bouquet in the kitchen while she led Mulder into the living room where he was introduced to Jill and LuAnn, giving me a chance of a graceful exit towards the kitchen to grab some beer.  Remembering my manners, I asked Mulder if he wanted some; however I didn’t wait for his answer as I heard Mom continue to tell Jill and LuAnn what Mulder and Dana did for a living.   

“You’re sure taking a long time in here, Dana.  You’re leaving your partner to fend for himself against some chatty ladies.”  I opened the fridge and pulled a couple of Heineken bottles out then popped off the tops with a magnetic bottle opener. 

“He can fend for himself, especially with the ladies,” she answered still snipping at the ends of some flower stems at a slant before placing them in one of Mom’s vases.   We both heard the ladies laugh a few moments later.  Dana arched her right eyebrow at me and smirked as she returned to the living room, this time sitting on the couch beside Mom.  Mulder took my spot. The bastard.  Wordlessly, I handed him one of the bottles and plopped myself on Dad’s old leather recliner ideally situated near the fireplace beside the bookcase. I couldn’t help but notice how the conversation with Jill, LuAnn, and Mom flowed easier with Mulder who launched into an X-Files case regarding a humanoid fluke worm?  I scoffed a little too loudly.  Dana glanced over at me with a warning look.  Tara even seemed enthralled with the story while holding Matthew on her lap.  I held my tongue as I chugged my beer bottle, the cold liquid not doing a damn thing to lighten my mood. 

“I still can’t believe Scully convinced me to get into the wastewater.  I felt like I wouldn’t be able to take the stench out for days.”  Mulder shook his head then looked over at Dana with a smile.  

“You didn’t need much convincing, Mulder. Your curiosity got the best of you,” Dana answered.  I couldn’t catch Dana’s expression from my vantage point, but she must have smiled back since Mulder broke into a grin. 

“You got me there, Scully.”  Seriously?  These two spoke as if there’s no one else in the room. As if there weren’t three people separating them.  It was pure saccharine that I rolled my eyes from disgust.  I excused myself again to use the restroom.  In reality, I wanted to collect my thoughts and keep my annoyance in check.  Fox Mulder just waltzed into Mom’s home with a boyish charm that seemed to put everyone at ease.  I, on the other hand, had a hell of a time wondering how long it was going to be until Mom’s ham finished baking in the oven.  I splashed some water on my face hoping to quell this weird jealousy I felt towards Mulder.   By the time I returned to the living room, I find Mulder seated in the middle of Jill and LuAnn while Scully took the chair Mulder stole from me earlier.  Matthew and Tara were occupied with a couple of empty plastic eggs as I walked past them to sit in Dad’s old recliner again observing the scene before me.   Mulder had Charlie’s coffee table photo book in his lap slowly flipping through the pages.  It was an anthology of his photographs over the years starting with his college repertoire to his destination photos.  At one point in Charlie’s career, he dabbled in portrait photography and used Melissa and Dana as his models. There were black-and-white photos of them, but the colored ones were more striking especially for Dana with her red hair and blue eyes.  Mulder stopped flipping the page as he studied one more closely as if committing it to memory.   

“This one is beautiful,” LuAnn commented, “I loved how Charlie captured a natural look for Dana.”  I looked over at Dana seeing a blush form on her cheeks as the three guests on the sofa admired the photo of her naturally curly red hair and the freckles scattered across her face.  Her eyes were large and trusting, almost innocent looking as she stared straight into the camera. 

“When was this taken?” Jill asked noticing how Dana’s hair was different in the photo. 

“Um, it was in the early ’90s when Charlie was struggling in between photo shoots.  He thought he would need to take portraits to make ends meet before landing a job with  _Travel_  magazine,” Dana answered.   

“Don’t you think this photo of her is pretty, Fox?” LuAnn was fishing smiling a knowing smile at Mom whose face was hidden by a coffee mug she was drinking from.  

“Prepossessing,” he quietly mumbled before clearing his throat and flipped the page which went into Charlie’s landscape photography.  I glanced at Dana and saw an expression on her face that I could only describe as flustered before she excused herself to check on the ham.  Mulder quickly looked up from the photobook and watched as Dana left the living room before resigning himself to continue perusing Charlie’s book to appease the two ladies sitting on each side of him. 


	7. Basketball Dunks

It was probably during the time I was in the restroom that I missed the whole conversation about Mulder losing his mother, I concluded.  Either way, that was an asshole move to phrase a question the way I did.  I lost my train of thought when Tara popped her head into the family room and asked if I was okay.

“I’m fine, Sweetie.  The Lakers are about to start the second half of the game.”  

“Alright.  Well, we finished  linner  and Matthew noticed the basketball hoop out back earlier today.  He’s leading Fox outside to scope out the basketball hoop right now,” she replied.  She looked at me expectantly.  Realizing that I had no clue what the hell she was thinking, Tara continued, “It would be a good time for you to go bond with Matthew and apologize to Fox.”

I took a sip of my warm beer before answering keeping my eyes focused on the game playing on TV, “That’s not how guys work things out, Tara.  We don’t just go to each other and say sorry.”

She shook her head. “Unbelievable, Bill.  I love you, but you're an asshole.”  

She left me alone in the family room.  An asshole, huh?  That’s me. I’m no saint.  Moments later, I see Matthew and Mulder through one of the family room windows that faced the side driveway and third garage with a basketball hoop installed by Charlie and me years ago.  Dana materialized next to them with a basketball—probably from the garage.  She handed Mulder the ball and started speaking to him, too low for me to hear from inside with the TV on, while he palmed the ball with both his hands testing its inflated state before bouncing the ball a couple of times.   He stooped down and handed Matthew the ball who was squealing with delight.  Mulder pointed at the hoop and asked Matthew a question who answered with arms raised.  I watched as Mulder chuckled and placed my son upon his shoulders and did a weird meandering shuffle towards the hoop as Matthew continued to squeal and laugh.  Once the two were near the hoop, I hear muffled shouts of “Shoot, shoot” before Matthew dunked the ball.  Mulder continued to jog a short lap around the driveway as Tara retrieved the basketball and handed it over to Matthew.  He was a quick learner and impatiently pulled on Mulder’s hair steering them back to the hoop again for another dunk.  This occurred a few more times until Mulder grimaced, took Matthew off his shoulders, and held him away at arm’s distance calling for Tara.  I couldn't help but chuckle since that’s the move I’d do if Dana or Charlie ever had kids.  I hear the kitchen screen door open and shut with some muffled questions from Mom and her friends, then Tara’s singsong baby voice towards Matthew about getting his diaper changed.  

I returned my attention back to the game again and realized that I missed the entire third quarter.  The Lakers were up by 10 points, barely a lead with another quarter left.  My eyes flickered back to the window.  Mulder beckoned to Dana and handed her the ball.  He  faux guarded the basket, but Dana was talking to him.  Unable to hear what she said, I watched their body language as she pointed at the hoop while Mulder edged closer to her.  In a move that surprised Dana, he scooped up her tiny frame and had her perch on his left shoulder as he quickly made his way near the hoop with a goofy smile on his face.  I could hear Dana’s muffled shout “Don’t you dare drop me” as she dunked the ball in the hoop.  Once her hands were free, she immediately placed them on Mulder’s shoulders twisting her upper body as he lowered her to the ground. This movement seemed a little too intimate for me as he straightened himself up settling his left hand on her lower back as she peered up at him grinning. I’ve had enough as I practically slammed the TV remote power button off and headed outside. 


	8. One-on-One

“Honey, you’re finally joining us,” Tara said to me in a tone that indicated she was “angry at me but we not in front of an audience.”   I didn’t even realize she finished changing our son’s diaper and returned outside since I was so focused on the scene that played out before me.   Matthew ran up to Mulder to be lifted off the ground for him to throw the ball into the hoop again while Dana clapped on the sidelines.  I thinly smiled knowing that Tara will chew me out later tonight before we went to bed.

“Mulder, you up for a quick game of 1 - on - 1?” I challenged him while throwing him a smirk.  He shrugged as he looked over to Dana who had her arms crossed glaring at me.

“Both of us seem to be inappropriately dressed, but I’m game,” he answered as he started dribbling towards the edge of the driveway near the garage where Dana stood.  “First to score 9?” 

I nodded as he passed me the ball. I felt pretty good when I lobbed a two-pointer over his head.  He uncuffed and rolled up his shirt sleeves before I gave him the ball.  

“I’m leaving you two to see what’s happening in the kitchen,” Dana announced, “I’ll bring back lemonade.   Go easy on him, Mulder.  I’m sure he hasn’t played since college.”

“We’ll join you, Dana,” Tara said as she scooped up Matthew and followed Dana inside before warning me to take it easy due to my compromised right knee that was on the mend from a slight sprain.   Mulder didn’t start the round until he watched Dana enter the house.  I snorted.  This guy had it bad; he was head-over-heels for my sister.   H e faked a charge towards me forcing me to step back but then switched the other direction to do an easy layup.

“Shit, there’s no traction on these dress shoes,” Mulder said.  He  toed  his right shoe on the driveway seemingly testing its grip. “It’s been a while since I played one-on-one.  I usually do a quick game at the local Y, 3-on-3 usually.”

I get it.  He was trying to make conversation, and I should’ve thrown him a bone to keep it light, but the older brother role won. “What’s the deal between you and Dana?”

The man dared to look confused while blocking me from getting a clean shot. “Besides being partners? Nothing.” 

The last part of his answer came out almost like a sigh. I pushed my way to the basket before attempting a shot, but  Mulder  made a grab for the ball and dribbled to the top of the hoop landing a three-pointer. 

“It didn’t look like ‘nothing’ a moment ago.”  I glared at him as he passed me the ball.  I checked him and charged up the middle for two points.  

“Scully didn’t know what it felt like to dunk a ball, so I had to show her.” I passed the ball aggressively at him, but he took it in stride. “That ’s  all there was to it.”

My ass it was , but I could tell he wasn’t going to admit anything to me .  I tried my best to defend the hoop, but I wasn’t quick enough to recover when Mulder did a spin fade away and quickly got another two-pointer.  He passed me the ball, and I dribbled it to the corner, quickly set myself, and launched it for a perfect 3-point shot.  Mulder whistled as he retrieved the ball.

“Good shot.”  I couldn’t help but grin.

“I practiced for hours on end to get proficient with that shot  in college .” Why the hell did I admit that to the guy? 

“Looks like this is it. Whoever scores will win.”   Mulder  stood behind the large crack in the driveway deemed as the half-court line with the ball in hand. 

“Why don’t we make this interesting,” I suggested, “If I win, you admit to me that you’re in love with Dana.”  He looked like a deer caught in headlights, frozen in place.  It took him a couple of seconds to recover before he shook his head.

“No deal, Bill.”

“What are you? Chicken?  Don’t think you’ll win?”

“Oh, I know I’ll win.  But what do I get?”

“My acceptance of you.  Me not being an ass towards you.” Mulder chuckled.

“I think ‘Asshole’ is your middle name, Bill.  That’s what Scully tells me, anyway.  As for acceptance, you’re not her keeper any more than me acting as the senior agent in charge of the X-Files.  You’re entitled to feel however you feel about me, Bill.  It’s not going to change my dynamic with Scully.”

“What  _ is _  your dynamic with her?”  He shook his head again.

“If I win, you shut your mouth regarding my relationship with Scully.  Deal?”

“Deal.”  With that, Mulder charged at me forcing me to take a step back with my right foot.  He then rolled to his right, but I recovered quickly enough to block his line of sight.  He brought the ball down to chest level which gave me a chance to swipe the ball out of his hands.  The ball came loose, still in fair play, and we both made a dive for the ball forgetting that it was basketball we’re playing and not football.  I heard a loud pop which led to a sharp, excruciating pain in my right knee.

“Fuck!” I screamed; my eyes blurry from tears.  I must have elbowed Mulder in the head before I blacked out from the pain.  Before I heard Tara and Dana scrambling out of the house shouting our names.


	9. Conclusion

I came to on the family room couch, lying prone with my right knee propped on pillows with an ice pack on top of it.  I had an ice pack on my forehead as well, which did nothing for the pounding headache I was feeling.  I noticed Mulder was sitting on a chair in the corner.  He was also holding onto an ice pack on his left temple.  Dana entered the living room with a couple more ice packs as Mulder set his down on the side table.  She placed the ice packs on the side table also, then planted herself between the V of Mulder’s legs murmuring an admonishment at him for being so reckless—something about a recent brain surgery as she combed her fingers through his bangs seemingly looking for any physical injuries.  He batted her right hand away before toying with her fingers with his left.  There was a noticeable gasp that came from Dana. 

“I’m okay, Scully. Really,” Mulder said quietly.  I saw his other hand creep to touch the side of Dana’s left thigh, seemingly feeling the fabric of her dress as it moved up and down an inch.  

“What happened that you two both dove for the ball, anyway?” 

“The game was on the line, and we made a deal.” 

“What kind of deal?”  Mulder didn’t answer.  Instead, he brushed his hand upwards and wrapped his arm around Dana’s waist to lean his head against her chest while pulling their entwined fingers to his lips to place a kiss on her knuckles.  This form of intimacy didn’t seem to faze them, though it made me feel like I'm an intruder even though I’m pretty sure I was here in the family room first. 

“You should check on Bill.  He might have a concussion.” 

“He’s a Scully.  He’s as hardheaded as they come.”  That line earned Dana a boyish smile from Mulder as he looked up at her.  It was my cue to interrupt this lovesick puppy-eyed look he was shooting at Dana as I made a show of “coming to” by groaning and cussing about my throbbing headache and the dull pain from my knee. 

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Dana said to me as she broke free from Mulder’s embrace and grabbed the ice packs on the side table.  She swapped the ice packs that were placed on me a little too roughly. 

“Ow! Dammit, Dana! Could you be gentler?”  I asked through gritted teeth. 

“Considering that most of my patients are dead...” She smirked at me before walking out towards the kitchen with the previous ice packs. 

“I've been asking her that for years since I was her only living patient,” Mulder said as he leaned forward with his elbows propped on top of his thighs, his gaze fixated on his hands.   

Maybe I did have a concussion, or perhaps my guilt for being an asshole was too much to handle, but I surprised the both of us when I said, “I’ve never seen this side of Dana before.” 

He looked at me with curious eyes, though his expression seemed to show panic. 

“Relax, Mulder. What I’m trying to say is that it’s been a long time since Mom and I see Dana genuinely smile.  Not since Dad died...” and all the shit that occurred since she joined the X-Files, but I didn’t need to elaborate.  Mulder understood the unspoken words.  “We never closed out the game, so I’ll continue to pry about your relationship with Dana.”   

Mulder had a glint in his eye, and a whisper of a smile played on his lips. “Whatever, Asshole.” 


End file.
